


温度不定

by doustring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring
Summary: Hello.This is my first time to post work here.I am still learning to use it. Sometimes the machine translation is not accurate, so I will try my best to add an English summary when free.Please bear with me for my poor English.
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Kujou Ten
Kudos: 6





	温度不定

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.This is my first time to post work here.I am still learning to use it. Sometimes the machine translation is not accurate, so I will try my best to add an English summary when free.Please bear with me for my poor English.

圣诞是一个快乐的节日。虽然没有放假，但是人们愿意在晚上花时间庆祝一番，比如向重要的人送出精心挑选的礼物，对朋友道一句圣诞快乐，和家人久违地聚一餐。反正总不会是一个人过。

今天的练习提早结束，经纪人把八乙女乐从练习室里叫出去，递给他一个小盒子。

“社长送你的。”姊鹭薰抱着手学起八乙女宗助说话的语气，“这个，帮我给乐。”

八乙女乐接过盒子道谢，沉默了一阵子。收到父亲送的圣诞礼物确实有一点出他的预料，还有一点难为情，毕竟他们的关系没有那么好。不过老爸就不能自己送过来吗？

等到他回到练习室时，十龙之介刚擦了汗换好衣服，在练习用的大镜子前等他，九条天则干脆没了踪影。

“圣诞快乐，乐！”

“圣诞快乐！天呢？”

“他一换完衣服就走了，我都没来得及跟他说圣诞祝福。”一米九高的男人此时垂着头，丧气得仿佛一只做错事的小狗。

“那小鬼总是这样，你就别难过了。”

这次的圣诞节，八乙女乐也准备和自己的母亲一起过。而且今晚外公的荞麦面店大概会有很多客人，他现在过去帮忙也来得及。

外面挺冷，天已经暗了，厚厚的云层笼罩在上空，还下起了小雪。行人倒是很多，三两成群地走在路上，嘻嘻哈哈地笑着。街边的店铺也挂上了庆祝圣诞的装饰物，像是金色的铃铛，红色的帽子，节日的喜乐会冲散所有寒意。八乙女乐的车刚从事务所的车库开出来没多远，就停了下来。他看到一个认识的人正呆呆地停在路边，也不知道在看什么。在那个人面前停下车，摇下车窗，外面的冷空气呼呼地窜进来，他皱了皱鼻子。

九条天喜欢看外面的灯景。街灯在飞雪下闪着不真切的眩光，仿佛失焦的画面，模糊不清，却朦胧得美。以前，他会和另一个也喜欢看灯景的孩子一起趴在窗边，透过玻璃欣赏圣诞的夜景，现在只能一个人看了。他觉得有些冷，吸入的空气冰到刺鼻，呼出的暖气变作一团白雾和雪混杂不清。把手插进口袋里，眼睛继续向街道延伸的方向看去，他又想起很多事情。

国外的学校在圣诞来临之际就会放假，这时候他便更抓紧了时间学习，把同学朋友的邀约都拒绝掉，实际上他也没几个朋友。他要提早完成学校的功课，才能更快进行为成为偶像而准备的课程。

他已经好久没有过圣诞节了。

“外面那么冷，你在路边呆着干嘛？”八乙女乐摇下车窗从里面探出头，冰冷的空气嗖嗖钻进衣领，把暖意都驱散。见九条天面无表情没有回答的意思，他干脆打开了车门，把人按进车里。“你要去哪吗？我可以载你去。”

虽说是刚结成队的伙伴，但人在相处之初总是相对友好，他们在平时多有摩擦，只是在工作上的意见不合。私底下交流并不多，了解也不深。作为队长，此时关照一下最年幼的主唱顺道增进团员友谊，总不是坏事。

车里比街上暖会多了，九条天靠在椅背上。不过他没有什么要去的地方，他本来就只是打算这么站着看风景，结果被多管闲事的人拖进车里。也不知道要和八乙女乐说什么，他们才认识不久，除去排练时意见不合的争吵，几乎没有其他对话。

九条天没有回答，八乙女乐也不知道要去哪，他换了一个问题问道：“你家在哪，我送你回去。”

他们没有要好到这种程度吧？九条天白他了一眼，但是没说什么，毕竟八乙女乐也是好意，只是他不太应付的来。是他自己的问题，从离开七濑家开始，他就不愿意再和谁保持亲密的关系。

“那去我家吧！”八乙女乐突然变得兴致勃勃，调好了车的档位，准备踩下油门。他想分享他的荞麦面了。

九条天产生了要下车的冲动，可是外面实在太冷，他说道：“先直走。”

一路上安静的可怕，九条天只在路口前告诉八乙女乐接下来的行驶方向，没再说其他话。这样沉闷的气氛让八乙女乐有些受不了，他觉得九条天太过压抑，仿佛这世界上所有东西除了唱歌和跳舞，一切都与他无关，他只会冷冷地做出一些让人泄气的反应。

但是龙说天是一个温柔的孩子，八乙女乐不知道他是从哪里瞧出来的，他只觉得九条天是一个冷冰冰的艺能集合体，是他们的主唱，满脑子里是完美的偶像意识，非同常人。

“你的圣诞节和九条先生一起过吗？”八乙女乐想了想，他好像从来没有听过九条天说家里的事情，他所知道的还是他老爸告诉他的，仅有九条天是九条先生的养子这一点。

“那你和你的爸爸过吗？”九条天随口反问道，却带着刺。

这样的人就应该扔下车让他在外面冻着，八乙女乐咬咬牙，活该没人和你一起过圣诞。

九条先生还在国外，今年的圣诞节也是自己一个人过。八乙女乐大概不高兴了，不过这样很好，省得他一股脑儿地问到底。九条天不想告诉他那些事，太复杂了，而且八乙女乐也没必要知道。人总是有秘密的，就算同床共枕也是异梦，何况他们只是认识不久的商业伙伴，哪里需要交心。

九条天在离住处不远的路边让八乙女乐停下车，理由是他要买一包甜甜圈，剩下路自己走就好了。八乙女乐难得看到他也有像个寻常孩子的一面，高兴的同时，在九条天下车之前发出了一起出去玩的邀请。

“下个休息日叫上龙一起去泡温泉。”他开了老爸送他的礼物盒，里面躺着三张温泉门票，一看就知道是什么意思。

最后九条天没有去。

休息日那天天气很好，八乙女乐早早到了约定碰面的地点，不久后人群中就出现十龙之介高大的身影，他的标准语仍说的磕磕绊绊，因此看起来还是一副不善言语的样子。

过了约定时间，九条天还是没有出现，八乙女乐一边说着这臭小鬼不会放我们鸽子吧，一边拨出电话。几次后都没人接起，他便焦急起来。

“不会出什么事了吧？”十龙之介也是一脸担忧，想来想去觉得还是问经纪人看看，结果八乙女乐说他知道九条天的家在哪，大不了我们一起去他家里找他。

下一通电话终于接通了。

“你在哪里？”

“发情期，乐。”电话里头九条天的声音比之前的要小声，但那种仿佛处在云端让人不禁敬仰的感觉从未减弱。

哦，原来是这样。八乙女乐关切地说，好好休息，然后挂了电话。

两天后的训练九条天照样准时到了事务所，继续追求完美的练习，好像发情期根本不存在一样。只是性别不同，生理功能不同而已。就像身为B姊鹭薰强悍到可以抡倒A，九条天还是可以面不改色的和八乙女乐唇枪舌战好几百个回合。只是他们谁也没想居然有一天会用真枪实弹上，毕竟在濒临发情的时候他们还因为对对方没有任何感觉而不进行肢体的接触。

被O袭击也不是没有经历过，只是在事务所里遇到还是第一次。八乙女乐在毫无准备的情况下在厕所门口被O从背后抱住，信息素和浓郁的香水熏的他头昏脑涨。

该死他正好处于易感期。

咬着牙把人推掉，他跑回TRIGGER的练习室，一屁股坐到地上，扯开衣领喘着粗气。Alpha强势的信息素顿时充斥整个房间。

“你能不能收敛一点。”九条天皱着眉头，“别污染空气。”

“不能。”八乙女乐抓起地上的瓶子喝下一大口水，瞥了汗津津的九条天一眼。

“发情就去外面解决。”

“不要，我可不想莫名其妙地和不认识的O抱。”

再在练习室里待下去，就连自己都要被诱导发情了。九条天啪地关掉音箱，抓下衣架上的外套就要离开。八乙女乐看到细幼的脚踝在自己面前踏过，闻到蜜一样甜的味道，突然记起他们的主唱也是O。

信息素在空气中结合，不知从哪里冒出的热浪一下子占据整间练习室。

该死。

八乙女乐快步走到自己的衣架旁，在休闲衣的口袋里翻找自己随身携带的应急药，眼睛却追随九条天的步伐。只见九条天走到门口推开门后又迅速关上，从里面反锁，转了回来。

“那个人追过来了，八乙女二世。”九条天抬头看着八乙女乐的眼睛，一脸认真的表情，说着像是放弃思考后的话，“我说，一直服用抑制剂副作用挺大的，正好我发情期也快到，要不就地解决吧。”

“你疯了？”他觉得九条天果然非同常人，八乙女乐看到漂亮的脸蛋在面前放大，像水晶玻璃一样的眼珠里闪着令人炫目的光，却没有透露出任何感情。

“现在不是正好吗？”

“你没带抑制剂？”

“带了。”

“那很好，我也有带。”八乙女乐终于从口袋里翻出药片，“这下我们吃药就没问题了。”

“万事俱备啊，队长大人。”九条天说完后就移步到练习室的另一角，吞下自己的药后默不作声地坐在地上，靠着墙壁闭了眼，也算是松了一口气。

八乙女乐给事务所的工作人员打了电话，让他们把麻烦的人带走后才打开门准备离开。不过他没想到九条天就坐在地上睡着了，他只好留下来在一旁陪着，无聊地划着手机。回想起自己在这么短时间内拒绝了两次Omega的邀约，可真是不容易。他对九条天没什么那种的感觉，一闪而过的燥热感只是信息素在捣鬼，完全不是出于自己的意志，而九条天也一样。

不久后就打脸了，他对那个每天和自己唇枪舌战的小鬼，用上了真枪实弹。

TRIGGER的出道曲——《DIAMOND FUSION》，已经准备到了拍摄MV的阶段。黑色为主衣服展示出TRIGGER神秘、帅气，款式的设计更是突显了他们性感的身材。

八乙女乐和九条天扭过头对视，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起。按照拍摄的要求，视线碰撞，眼神中带着对抗，露出危险的气息，而那一瞬间竟摩擦出火花，比信息素结合还要热烈。

脚底被带有安抚意味地触摸，传来痒的感觉，九条天头皮发麻，被触碰的地方点燃了火，吐息助长火势，火焰迅速蔓延到了全身。他想一脚踢到八乙女乐那张好看的脸上，可是摄影机还架在一旁没有离开，黑黝黝的摄像头锁定在他们身上，窥探难言的秘密。即使沉入水底，仍心如擂鼓，暗流潮涌。

然后那天晚上，他们就滚上了床，天时地利人和，还不做吗？性爱仿佛一下子拉进了他们之间的距离，结束后的九条天像一只黏人的小奶猫，蹭蹭地凑到八乙女乐肩窝安静地躺下。八乙女乐笑笑，搂紧了臂弯把九条天圈进怀里。

就像他们在恋爱一样。那些平日里尖刺的话语，毫无道理的倔，他都不在乎。

至少八乙女乐偶尔是会有这种微妙的感觉的，九条天的话他就不知道了，那张扑克脸少有放松的时候，嘴里吐出的话像锋利的刀，有时居然让一个A产生挫败感。

在拍摄外景的休息过程中，九条天发着呆，露出罕见的柔软又甜美的表情。清风徐来从耳畔拂过时，垂在耳边的发丝有乖巧的弧度，轻巧地晃动。即使是熟知那人平时的嘴脸，八乙女乐也忍不住在拍摄的休息间隙伸出手去揉了揉九条天毛绒绒的小脑袋，然后拨开浅色的头发，手指滑过耳垂触碰脸颊。就像往日喝醉酒时，他也会忍不住去戳九条天的脸蛋。

好可爱。

看到八乙女乐笑得灿烂的样子，九条天承认自己有那么一瞬间感到手足无措。或许是因为那些性爱拉进的距离，闻到彼此的味道时那种说不清道不明的异样感觉涌上心头。就像八乙女乐居然觉得他可爱，他竟然也觉得八乙女乐很可爱，真是荒唐。该不是和不知羞耻的成年人在一起待久了，自己的脑子也变得混乱起来。

啪！

清脆的声响，九条天拍掉八乙女乐的手，像因随意触碰而被激怒的猫，瞪着眼睛，被揉过的头发像炸开的毛。

没有发作的机会，跑来的工作人员通知他们进行下一个环节的拍摄。

但是在晚上发生了一个意外的小插曲。也不知道到底是对方看错了，还是那之前九条天确实进入他的房间然后被看到，总之七濑陆在八乙女乐房门外怯怯地说一段令人在意的话，然后被他带进去聊了一阵子。

“集中注意力，乐。”九条天毫不留情地关掉音乐，打断八乙女乐的舞蹈练习，“手臂抬得不够高，再来一遍。”

“哦。”他走神了，大概眼神也飘忽，真亏九条天能发现。

“慢了慢了，你到底在想什么？”九条天搬来椅子坐下，靠着椅背。

于是八乙女乐蹲下来和他直视。

“天，七濑天。”

九条天的眉头明显皱了一下，好久没有人这样称呼他了。这个名字，被遗忘了多年的本来的名字，是早在他改名时就封存于七濑家户口无人问津的秘密，七濑天也不再存在于世。而面前的八乙女乐，哪壶不开提哪壶。九条天知道他不是故意的，他眼里的困扰与担忧不假。那个人长着一副冷峻的外貌，细长的眼睛里却拥有火一样的光，冰雪皆因其融化。没有人比他更了解八乙女乐的本性，因此他才能精准无误地进攻或者反击。

“上次被打断了还没问清楚，你和你弟是怎么回事？”

“不知道。”九条天不耐烦地站起，“快点再跳一遍，别以为自己有一张好脸和一副好嗓子就可以站着当偶像。”

“好的好的，我知道了。”看，九条天就喜欢踩他雷点，刻意挑衅他来转移话题逃避问题。八乙女乐跟着站起来，冷血刺猬的肚皮不好摸，算了，他不追问了，还顺着九条天所想装出一副被激怒的样子，“那完美偶像九条天给我做一遍示范吧。”

音乐再次响起，随着节拍踏出的步伐坚定又轻盈，仿佛云端起舞的天使，在遥不可及的地方降下快乐与幸福。可摇摆的动作间又透出无法言喻的色气与性感，像拿着诱人苹果的小恶魔缠在周身，用天籁之声引诱，观者产生触碰禁忌般的兴奋。

堪称完美的舞步极大满足了视觉上的享受，但八乙女乐也不忘这是训练中的一个示范，应该以专业人的角度审视练习中的每一步，看看是否有可以改进的地方。

“这里，”八乙女乐走到九条天身后，双手托着九条天的手臂往上抬了抬，然后再把手搭在腰间，稍稍用力调整了姿势的幅度和角度，“这样会更好一点吧。”

“确实。”这个意见不错，九条天在点头时不可避免露出了洁白的后颈，从八乙女乐的角度看，还能隐约看衣物的下方浅浅的牙印。热源攀上身体，搭在腰上的手烫的令人烦躁，九条天不知道八乙女乐是故意的还是无意的，这样亲密的接触是危险的事情，而运动后更是高热，汗水中混杂的信息素味道一下子充斥整个房间。

罪魁祸首还偏偏把自己那张帅脸凑到他耳边，用低沉的嗓音说：“今天就先练习到这吧？”

良久八乙女乐才发觉这句话多么容易引发误会。

但九条天在意的不是这个。明明是要给八乙女乐纠正动作的，为什么最后反了过来，他挑挑眉，手臂向后勾住八乙女乐的脖子不让他缩回去，偏过脸扬起下巴，对着耳朵吐出温热的气息：“你还记得我们今天是来干什么的吗？”

“啊，抱歉。”八乙女乐会错意了，可是对话竟然可以正常的进行下去，他连忙缩回了手，纤细的身体摸起来手感很好，松开后不由得握紧拳头，“我不是那个意思。”

九条天也搞不懂八乙女乐说的那个意思是哪个意思，算了不管了，眼下还有更要紧的事情得解决。他松开八乙女乐的脖子，转而拉扯对方衣领。

“算了，快点。”

嗯？八乙女乐疑惑地停顿了一下，然后才反应过来。

“……哦，哦。”他跌跌撞撞地跑去锁了门，折回来时九条天将半个身子的重量压在他身上，他问道：“这里还是更衣室？”

“更衣室。”

然后他们跌跌撞撞地移进小小的房间里，他想九条天应该是出于谨慎才选择在这里，又一次锁上门后八乙女乐发现不太妙。狭小的空间里信息素的浓度高的不像话，他头脑发热几乎无法正常思考，九条天更是直接软了身子挂在他身上。

“快点别磨蹭，最想被他抱的男人No.1应该不会让人失望吧。”

“是是，我的主唱大人，你好好享受。”

结束时天色已晚，九条天之后应该没有其他打算，八乙女乐便邀请他到自己家里。你看，毕竟刚这么激烈地做完一场，总是会有点担心的吧。

“还能走吗？”

“你以为你在跟谁说话。”

八乙女乐乖乖闭上嘴，刚刚还在胡言乱语不断说着喜欢的人怎么转眼间又变回高高在上、浑身是刺的样子。七瀬陆所说的糖球一样的天到底在哪里？

用脚趾头想也能猜到八乙女乐准备的晚餐是荞麦面，九条天实在担心八乙女乐的脑子里迟早有一天会装满面糊，大脑上的褶皱就是盘曲的面条。

刚端上桌的荞麦面热气腾腾，越过白色的雾气九条天和八乙女乐对上视线，那双不管看多少次都会溺死在其中的眼神。真是糟糕，说点什么好了。

“荞麦屋的……”

“才不是荞麦屋的！你这双重人格的小鬼。”

这样有一句没一句的，反而真有点像那个经纪人所说的打情骂俏了。有时九条天也会脑子一抽，突然开始思考他和八乙女乐现在算是什么关系了。这样可以信赖的，相互扶持又相互竞争着，即使明白对方帅气的表面之下隐藏的缺点时仍然继续靠近，恋爱是这种感觉吗？

九条天踩了八乙女乐一脚，八乙女乐猝不及防，差点跳起来，还被吸溜在嘴里的面呛到。

“咳！咳咳……臭小鬼……”

“啊，真是的……”九条天小声嘀咕着，把水杯推到八乙女乐面前，“没事吧……”

呼——

八乙女乐在剧烈咳嗽后深呼吸一口，用手摸着脖子：“啊，嗓子有点疼。你别老突然踩我啊，对我的脚和喉咙都好一点。”

“你半夜喝那么多酒时怎么就不想着要对喉咙好点了。”

“这不一样，喝酒是放松。”他喝下九条天递来的水，“啊，没事了。”

“哪有这样放松的……”放松应该是一块甜甜的点心或者百前辈和他一起去的猫咖。

晚餐过后八乙女乐负责收拾碗筷，九条天则在客厅泡了杯茶，等八乙女乐过来时茶的温度正好适合入口。

“哇，好喝，你好厉害。”

“那是当然的吧。”就像小孩被表扬后会高兴，九条天的语调明显上扬。

八乙女乐突然明白为什么九条天会特意泡茶，那个七濑陆所说的糖球一样的天露出了一点痕迹。即使只是稍微呛了一下，对嗓子没有影响，而他抱怨地说声对我的嗓子好点，九条天就过度操心地多泡了杯润喉的茶。或许还有其它痕迹，但大部分都被他忽略了，谁会对着天天怼自己的人想那么多。

那个令人烦躁的热源靠近时还端来一盘水果，苹果被削成精致的兔子形状。不知道八乙女乐为什么突然会这么高兴，高清无码的帅脸任谁看了都会心动，更何况他们还有其它关系。不过九条天觉得现在应该让那个脑子里可能会开花的男人冷静一下，他抓起那颗苹果，压低了声线认真说道：“给我对着苹果兴奋起来。”

花朵枯萎了，八乙女乐咬牙切齿：“臭小鬼！”他下次一定要把苹果削成小恶魔的样子。


End file.
